This study seeks to determine whether RS79070 @900 mg BID and the recommended dose of IV ganciclovir @5 mg/kg BID for CMV retinitis will provide a convenient safe and efficacious oral induction regimen in patients with CMV retinitis. As this is the first efficacy study with this formulation, the study population will be restricted to patients with newly diagnosed, nonsight- threatening peripheral CMV retinitis.